Hell, a Place Called Home
by USCutie15
Summary: Horatio and Natalia go to the beach at night and find a little girl crying alone in the sand. When they go talk to her they notice she has a split lip, her jaw is wired shut and her cheekbone is bruised. Will they be able to help her? Will she tell them what happened? Find out. R&R please. M to be safe, but I think M will be more on the final chapters. WARNING: Child abuse and rape
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Horatio and Natalia go to the beach at night and find a little girl crying alone in the sad. When they go talk to her they notice she has a split lip, her jaw is wired shut and her cheekbone is bruised. Will they be able to help her? Will she tell them what happened? Find out. R&R please. M to be safe, but I think M will be more on the final chapters.

**Pairings: **Natalia\Horatio; Calleigh\Eric;

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue.

**A\N:** These pairings won more votes, so I decided to go with them. I'm sorry if it's not what everyone wanted, I know some of you wanted Horatio\Calleigh; Eric\Natalia; Ryan\Natalia; Horatio\Marisol and even Calleigh\Natalia. I'm sorry.

* * *

"Horatio, dinner tonight was..." She started but he put his lips to hers silencing her.

"Let's take a walk on the beach." He suggested.

She nodded and they headed off to the beach hand in hand. Nearly halfway across the beach Natalia spotted something.

"Horatio, is that a child?"

He looked where she was pointing and sure enough he saw a small figure with her knees to her chest, her head on her knees and her hair falling over her face.

"Yes it is and it's too late for a child to be out here alone on the beach and she looks like she's crying, her shoulders are shaking."

Just as he was saying this, a man came up to the girl. Horatio and Natalia stood there suspicious of the man.

* * *

**Little girl's POV:**

'Who is this man?' She thought as the man kneeled beside her.

"Hi, do you want to come with me? I bet you're here all alone aren't you?"

I didn't want to go with him, but he was right, I was here all alone, so I nodded.

He took my hand and made me stand up.

"Come on, sweetie, we're going to have some fun." He said.

When he said that I froze, I knew that sentence all too well, so I started fighting him.

"No!"I screamed. "I don't know you, I don't wanna go with you! Let me go." I screamed as I tried to get him to let go.

He covered my mouth and picked me up and started running with me. Then I felt someone else grab me and I saw a red haired man pushing the bad man on the sand. And felt arms around me. At first I panicked and started fighting off the hands around me but I stopped as soon as I heard a woman's voice.

"Shh, it's okay, honey. nobody's going to hurt you."

* * *

**Natalia's POV:**

"Horatio, we gotta do some..." I started but when I looked he was already tackling the guy to the sand, so I ran and hugged the girl. At first she started fighting me off, but then she calmed down when she heard my voice.

* * *

**Horatio's POV:**

When I heard her screaming that she didn't know him and didn't want to go with him, I sprinted towards the guy and when I saw him putting his hand over her mouth...that was the last straw. I tackled him to the sand making sure I rubbed his face in it before cuffing him and calling 911. I looked at Natalia and saw that she was consoling the girl and that the girl had her face burried in her neck. I took in the sight as much as I could before I heard the sirens.

* * *

**Author's POV:**

The police arrived and took the guy into custody. When the girl unburied her face from Natalia's neck, they both noticed that the girl had a bruise on her cheekbone and a split lip.

"Honey, what's your name and who hurt you?" Natalia asked after sharing a look with Horatio.

"My name is Kim and I can't tell." She whispered. She knew that they were referring to her split lip, bruised cheekbone and now that she talked, they must've picke up on the wired jaw.

And sure, they did notice her jaw was wired. One more glance was shared between the pair.

"Okay, how old are you, Kim?" Horatio asked.

"Nine." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Okay, how old are you, Kim?"_

_"Nine." She whispered._

"Okay, sweetheart, why don't you come with us and we can find out where your parents are." Horatio said.

The girl's eyes grew as big as dinner plates. "No, you don't understand. Katie told me to come here because daddy was mad and she didn't want me to get hurt."

"Honey, who's Katie?" Natalia asked.

"My big sister, he always hurts her more because she tries to protect me, he only hurts me when she's at school."

"Sweetheart, what does he do?"

"I can't..." She whispered.

Horatio sighed.

"Okay, but you still have to come with us, we can't leave you here..."

"KIM!" A voice cut him off.

He looked up to see another girl that looked to be about 15 or 16. The girl pulled Kim away from them and asked.

"Who are you and why are you talking to my sister?" She asked defensively.

Horatio pulled out his badge and handed it to her. "MDPD,ma'am." The girl took the badge and looked it over, she then seemed more relaxed.

"Oh, okay. Sorry, it's just you can never be too careful." She said softly.

"It's okay, we understand. What's your name?" Natalia said.

The girl looked at her. "Katie. You a cop too?"

Natalia nodded and showed her her badge. The girl saw it and nodded.

"Why were you talking to my sister, did something happen?" The girl asked.

"No, we just saw her alone on the beach and kids aren't suppose to be alone at this time of night here on the beach." Horatio said.

The older girl took a step further towards Horatio and put her sister behind her.

"It wasn't her fault, it was me, I sent her here. I'm sorry." She looked as if she was waiting for Horatio to hit her. Horatio and Natalia both saw this and Horatio put a hand on the girl's shoulder. The girl looked suprised so he said.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She looked into his eyes clearly confused.

"You're not?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Of course not, we want to help you."

"You never told me your name."

"I'm Horatio she's Natalia."

"Why do you want to help us?"

"Well, because it's my job."

The girl thought for a bit, maybe they did want to help after all. But then she mentally shook her head. 'No, you can't trust them, you just can't.' Her inner voice told her.

"You can't help us." She said.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because noone else could." Was her last words before the two girls took off.

* * *

**Katie's POV:**

I wanted to believe them, I really did, but I couldn't. If I told them what has been happening, they would try and put him in jail, and then if he got out than it would be 3 times worse than it already is.

So I just grabbed Kim and took off. We had to get out of there before I said something that I shouldn't.

When we got home, dad was sleeping so we slowly made our way to our room. We laid down and I heard Kim crying.

* * *

**Kim POV:**

I don't know why Katie wouldn't just tell them what happened. They seemed like they really wanted to help. I started crying because I just want it to stop. I want everything to just end.

"Why didn't you tell them? They could help us. We can get out of here sis." I said.

"I.. how do you know we can trust them?" She asked and I decided to tell her why.

"Because when I was there alone, another man came up to me and tried to take me and then Horatio threw him on the floor and handcuffed him while Natalia hugged me." I said.

She seemed to consider it for a moment and then I heard her whisper "We'll go there tomorrow."

I smiled to myself.

* * *

**Author's POV:**

The two girls slept peacefully until morning came.

Katie was the first to get up. She went to check if her dad was still asleep or if he was even home.

She checked the house and saw no signs of him so she went to wake up her sister.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head." Kim stirred and opened her eyes. She then looked up at her sister.

"Are we going to do what we planned last night?" Katie nodded and Kim smiled, which made Katie smile too.

Seeing her sister happy was all she wanted and if this was what it took, then she would do it.

Kim finally got up and got dressed while Katie prepared breakfast since she was already dressed and ready.

Kim met Katie in the kitchen a few minutes later when breakfast was ready.

They both sat down and ate in a comfortable silence.

Kim was the first to say something. "You sure you wanna do this?"

Katie looked at her. "Yeah, it's our last chance to get out of here." She smiled.

Kim smiled too as they finished their breakfast and washed the dishes.

"Let's go." Katie was 15 so she had a license and a motorcycle. **(I'm from Texas, and in Texas you can drive a motorcycle at 15, I don't know about Florida though, so just pretend it's at 15 too.)**

Kim got up and headed with Katie towards her motorcycle.

They got on it and started driving toward MDPD. When they got there, they noticed a blonde lady and then noticed her badge, so they went to her.

"Hi, i'm Calleigh, what can I help you with?" She smiled.

The girls seamed to be at ease with Calleigh so they smiled back and Katie started to talk.

"Hi, my name's Katie and she's Kim, we're here to talk to Horatio and Natalia. Are they here?" Calleigh recognized their names, Horatio and Natalia had told her about them.

'These are the two girls that Horatio and Nat found on the beach and they suspected abuse.' Calleigh thought to herself.

"Well, they went to a crime scene but they'll be back, meanwhile why don't you two come with me and I can get you two something to drink."

Kim looked at Katie while Katie looked into Calleigh's eyes searching for anything, but the only thing found was honesty. So she nodded and they followed Calleigh to an interrogation room.

Calleigh put the drinks in front of the girls and noticed that the younger girl had her jaw wired shut so she brought a straw.

"What happened to your jaw?" Calleigh asked as she sat in front of the girls.

Kim looked up at Katie and Katie sighed but nodded.

"It was my dad." She whispered as she looked down.


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened to your jaw?" Calleigh asked as she sat in front of the girls.

Kim looked up at Katie and Katie sighed but nodded.

"It was my dad." She whispered as she looked down.

Calleigh felt for the girls. Katie seemed scared to tell anything. She could tell that Katie was only doing this for her sister.

"okay, we don't need to talk about it yet. We can wait for Horatio and Natalia, okay?"

The girls nodded and they waited for Natalia and Horatio to arrive. 20 minutes later they arrived and looked surprised at the girls, but before either of them could ask anything, Calleigh spoke.

"Hey, they want to talk to you."

"Okay, Calleigh, Eric is out on a scene, so get Ryan and you both talk to Katie while Natalia and I talk to Kim."

Calleigh nodded and headed off to get Ryan.

"Hey Ry."

"Hey Cal, what's up?"

"We have an interview waiting for us."

"Vic or perp?"

"15 year old, possible vic of abuse."

Ryan sighed as he headed out with Cal. They all hated abuse cases.

* * *

Horatio and Natalia were already interviewing Kim.

"Hi, Kim, how are you?"

"Good, I guess." Horatio nodded and sat down and so did Natalia.

"Okay, do you know the difference between truth and lie, Kim?"

"Yes, lying is really bad."

"That's right, now i'm gonna ask you some questions and you can only tell the truth, do you understand?"

Kim nodded. "Yes"

"If you don't know the answer to any of my questions just say I don't know, okay?"

"Okay."

"So, do you like school?"

"Uh, no." She said smiling.

Horatio chuckled. "See, you do know the difference between truth and lie." He smiled.

"Do you play any sports?"

"I play soccer."

"Soccer huh? I used to play soccer too, when I was your age." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Okay, Kim, what about your dad? Can you tell me about him?"

"He drinks a lot. I don't like him. Mama said that he was still my dad, but he doesn't act like one."

"What about your mom? Where is she?"

"In heaven. Daddy hurt her, but we couldn't tell. I'm sorry, I lied to the other police, daddy told me to say that someone else did it, but I lied, i'm sorry." She started crying.

"It's okay, you can make it right, but you got to tell the whole truth now, alright?"

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Daddy used to hit mama a lot. One day we tried to leave, but he caught us, so mama never tried to leave again."

Horatio saw out of the corner of his eye Natalia tense up so he secretly put his hand on top of hers under the table.

* * *

Calleigh and Ryan entered the interview room. As soon as Katie saw Ryan she started to tense in her chair.

Calleigh looked at her. "Hi, Katie."

"Hi." The girl replied still watching Ryan's every move like if she took her eyes off him he would attack her.

Ryan and Calleigh both noticed this and Calleigh turned to look at Katie.

"Katie, would ya prefer if Ryan stood outside?"

Katie looked at her turning a bright shade of red.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry it's nothing personal, I just have...trust issues." She said to Ryan.

He nodded. "It's okay, I understand, i'll be outside, Cal." She nodded.

When he left she turned to Calleigh. "I hope he doesn't take it personally,it's just you can never be too careful." She whispered.

Calleigh nodded even though her heart was breaking for the young girl. She didn't trust any man at all.

"So, Katie, how old are ya?"

"15."

"Are ya in school?"

"Yes."

"What grade 'ya in?"

"10th"

"Do ya like school?"

"It's ok, but what teenager actually likes school?" The girl chuckled making Calleigh chuckle.

"You play any sports?"

"Softball"

"Do ya like it?"

"Well, yeah or I wouldn't be playing it." Katie smiled.

Calleigh looked amused at the smart-ass answers Katie was giving.

"Fair enough."

"So, Katie, can you-" She was cut off by an officer barging into the interview room, followed by a small scream from Katie.

Glaring at the officer she turned towards the girl who was backed up against the wall staring at the officer, so Calleigh sent him out and told the guarding officer not to let anyone else come in.

Now she noticed how scared the young girl was, she was backed up against the wall trembling with fear and unfallen tears glittering in her eyes.

Calleigh carefully towards her. "Hey, it's ok, no one here is going to hurt you, I promise, come on." She took the girl by the hand and led her towards the chair.

"Why are you so scared, what did your dad do to you, sweetie?"

"He's not my dad, he's only Kim's dad, not mine. I was kidnapped when I was 4 from my real dad, but I don't really remember much about my real dad. Just that he was a cop and I was happy." She whispered the last part.

Calleigh was shocked to hear this. "So Kim isn't your sister?"

"No, but in my heart she is. I've always done everything to protect her and I always will no matter what."

Calleigh nodded and allowed a small smile to escape her lips as she heard this girl's words.

"What happened that day you sent your sister to the beach?"

"Well, Brian was-"

"Who's Bryan?"

"Kim's father."

"Oh, okay." She nodded for the girl to continue.

"I overheard Bryan talking on his cellphone to one of his sick friends and I heard him say that they were going to rape her, I couln't let that happen." She said as tears slid down her face.

"Katie, did they hurt you?"

Katie just nodded as she looked away. "Yeah, I took it for her cause I was already used to it, she wasn't and I didn't want her to go through the same thing I did, so I just let them. God, I didn't even say stop." She said.

Calleigh took the girl's hand in her own.

"When did it start?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Calleigh took the girls hand in her own. _

_"When did it start?"_

"When I was four." She whispered.

"Okay, Katie, I have to ask you this, can you tell me what they did?" Calleigh asked softly.

"At first it was just Brian, he would make me do sexual things to him." She whipered.

"What kind of things?" Calleigh didn't want to do this, but she had to and she knew it.

Katie stood up angrily and screamed. "He put his damn thing in my mouth!" And then broke down crying.

Calleigh got up and took the girl in her arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream at you, it's just, I never talked about it before and...I'm sorry." She said.

"Shh, it's okay, it's going to be okay." Calleigh rubbed the girls back.

* * *

"Kim, I need you to tell me what other things your dad did to you, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay. When Katie's around, he doesn't hurt me too bad because she'll step in front of me and take it all." She said sadly.

"But?" Horatio asked encouraging her to continue.

"But when she's at school, he..." She trailed off starting to cry again, but this time she couldn't stop the tears.

This time it was Natalia who spoke. "Honey, listen, he can't hurt you or Katie anymore, we promise, can you tell me what he did?"

She nodded. "He made me touch him and he touched me and then he got on top of me and hurt me real bad." She cried.

Natalia took the girl in her arms and whispered comforting words to her.

Horatio got up and left the woman to help the crying child.

* * *

"Katie, do you think you can tell me what else happened?" Calleigh asked gently.

"Yeah, after he that he made me touch him, and he touched me and then he got on top of me and...raped me." She said with tears streaming down her face. Then she continued.

"It was like that for the first 2 years, but then when I was 6, he brought his friend over and he said that his friend wanted to have a little fun too. I already knew what 'fun' meant so I tried to run to my room, but his friend, Chris Geovak grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, I tried to fight him off, but I was just a kid, he was way stronger than me. He ended up doing the same thing as my father. Then, it when on just the two of them for 2 more years and that's when my dad started bringing over other friends of his." Then she looked Calleigh straight in the eye.

"I didn't want to do it, I swear. You gotta believe me."

"Honey, I believe you."

"You know, the thing is he bragged about it to my friends and everytime I enter the school doors, I get called a slut." She said sadly.

"Well, I don't think that of you, I think you are very brave for telling me this and I promise we will help you, alright?" Calleigh said.

Katie nodded. "Thanks." She whispered.

Calleigh smiled. "Okay, I have to go see what my team has but, i'll be back as soon as I can." She said and headed out to see what they could do to help these girls.

* * *

"Calleigh!" She looked up to see Eric waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, you were out in your little own world for a while." Said Horatio smiling because Calleigh was not the type of woman to do that.

"Oh, sorry guys, it's just...what I heard frome Katie made me sick." She said disgusted with the men that did this to her.

"I know, Kim told us that the S.O.B. raped her." Said Natalia.

Calleigh looked surprised.

"What?" They all asked at the same time.

"Kim was raped to?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Katie doesn't know." She said.

"Well, it makes sense 'cause Kim told us he only raped her when Katie was at school."

"Okay, we need to get the two girls to the hospital, Natalia and Calleigh, you two take the girls." They nodded and took off to get the girls.

"Ryan, Eric go pick up Mr. Comb and Mr. Geovak." They too nodded and headed out.

Horatio headed for his office.

* * *

"Katie, Kim, we need to take you to the hospital and see if you're alright." Calleigh said and Natalia nodded.

"Why?" Kim asked innocently.

"Because you might be hurt." Natalia said.

"Oh."

Then realisation hit Katie. Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh My God Kim, did he hurt you?"

Kim just nodded sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me, when did he hurt you? Why-Oh my God, I could have protected you." She said as she hugged her sister.

"It was when you were in school, he picked me up early so you wouldn't know, and I didn't tell you because then you would just let him hurt you so he wouldn't hurt me. You were already hurt enough because of me." She said.

Katie bent down so she was eye to eye with Kim.

"Kim, listen to me. I'll take a bullet for you if I have to. I'll die if I have to, but I'll never and I mean never let him hurt you again, do you understand?"

Kim nodded and Calleigh and Natalia exchanged a smile.

"Okay, let's go." She took her sister's hand and they followed Nat and Cal to the hummer where they got in and headed to the hospital.

When they got there, Nat went with Kim while Cal went with Katie.

* * *

"Hi, my name's doctor Johnson, I'll be doing the exam." She said with a sad smile.

Katie nodded. "Can she stay?" The doctor looked at Calleigh and then smiled at Katie.

"If you want." Katie looked at Calleigh and Calleigh nodded expressing that she would stay.

"Okay, I need you to lay back for me and if you want me to stop just tell me and we'll take a break, alright?"

Katie nodded and did as the nurse said.

* * *

Kim was in another room with Natalia.

"Okay, I need to lay back down for me, can you do that?" The doctor asked with a small smile.

Kim was scared, but still layed down.

"Okay, here's what i'm going to do." The doctor explained that she would swab her for evidenceand Kim nodded.

But as soon as the doctor touched her, she started squirming and screaming. "No! Stop! I don't want you to touch me! I don't want anybody to touch me! No!"

"Kim, calm down, it's ok." Natalia tried to calm the girl down.

Once Kim calmed down, the doctor finished the exam. Kim was in Natalia's arms crying.

* * *

Dr. Johnson was on the pelvic exam when Katie suddenly screamed. "Stop! It's, it hurts." She whispered.

The doctor nodded. "Okay, we'll take a break, alright?" Katie nodded with tears streaming down her face like a river.

Calleigh took the young girl into her arms. "It's okay, it's almost done."

"I know, but it hurts." She cried.

"I know, honey. I know." She said as she hugged the girl tighter to her chest.

A few minutes and a several more tears later they had completed the exam on Katie and she was free to go.

When they got to the lab, they left the girls in the breakroom and went on with the investigation.

"Natalia, Katie said her biological father was a cop, why don't we try running her DNA through the cop database." Calleigh suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." As she took the sample of the girls DNA and ran it through the cop database.

1:30h later and they had the results. Natalia stared at the computer wide eyed.

"Oh My God." She whispered to herself.

"What? Did you get the results? Who's her father?" Calleigh asked as she entered the lab finding Natalia wide eyed.

Natalia couldn't speak, she just turned the screen towards Calleigh who shared the same expression as her friend as soon as she saw who the father was.

"Oh My God." She whispered.

* * *

**A\N: Wahaha I am so mean XD Who do you think the father is? Come on (whining) I'm not getting reviews (pouting) XD**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Oh My God." She whispered._

"I didn't know Horatio had a daughter, I mean he never told me anything."

"Well, I guess it's time to tell Horatio that his kidanapped daughter was abused almost all her life." Calleigh said with a sigh.

* * *

Ryan and Eric were interrogating Brian Comb.

"So Mr. Comb, you're telling us that you didn't abuse them?"

"That's right." Brian Comb said with a smirk.

"Well, you see, the thing is, we had a rape kit done on both girls and there was semen. If that semen comes back a match to you, it's over. You wanna try again?"

Now the smirk was completely cleared off his face.

"Okay, okay, I did it, but I wasn't the only one." He said.

"I want names and adresses." Ryan said as he slid the yellow pad and pen across the table.

"Fine." He said as he started to scribble down names and adresses.

When he was done, they took off to pick up the other 4 guys and charged them with rape in the 1st degree.

* * *

"Horatio, can we talk?" Calleigh asked as she and Natalia entered his office.

"Sure." He said as he gestured for the two women to sit down.

"Horatio, why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" Natalia asked.

He looked away. "It didn't matter, she's dead anyway." He said sadly as tears filled his eyes.

Natalia got up and went over to him.

"No she's not."

"Yes, she is, I heard the shot, and how do you know about her anyway?"

Calleigh and Natalia just looked at him, their eyes saying everything he needed to know.

"Oh no, it can't be I heard her screaming, I heard the shot, I..I..." He stuttered.

"Horatio, go talk to her. DNA doesn't lie, I ran it 6 times just to be sure."

He got up without another word and headed off to the breakroom where Katie was. He looked at the couch and saw that Kim was a sleep.

"Katie, can we talk?" He said and gestured towards his office.

She nodded and followed him to his office where Calleigh and Natalia were sitting.

"I guess you figured it out?" She asked quietly.

They all looked shocked at her.

"You knew? But you told me you didn't remember much about him." Calleigh said.

"I know." She went into her back pocket, pulled out a picture and showed it to him.

"Truth is I never forgot." She whispered.

He just stared at the picture, it was of himself with her when she was three and they were laughing and smiling.

He looked at her and she just couldn't resist anymore, she threw herself into his arms and cried on his chest.

"I recognized you on the beach, but I couldn't let you know because then Brian would just kill you. That's why I ran." She cried into his chest.

He just hugged her tight as he cried with her.

The two women took this as their cue to leave as they got up leaving the two of them to catch up.

They pulled back and they sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you." He said.

"It's okay, you didn't know. What's going to happen to me now?"

"Well, you're coming home with me ." He smiled.

She smiled back but then remembered. "What about Kim?" She asked.

"I'll see what I can do."

She nodded and they got up.

"Well, i'm going to leave you with Calleigh while me and Natalia go see what we can do for Kim, alright?" Katie nodded and Horatio put an arm around his daughter's shoulders pulling her close to him as they walked out of his office.

They entered the ballistics lab where Calleigh and Natalia were silently talking.

"Calleigh, can you watch out for Katie for a while?" She nodded.

"Thanks, Natalia, I need you to come with me, please." Natalia nodded and followed Horatio leaving Calleigh and Katie in the ballistics lab.

Calleigh turned to Katie and told the girl to have a seat. Katie sat down.

"Why didn't you tell me right away that he was your father?" Calleigh started.

"Well, I was going to, but I decided to wait until they arrested Brian and the others because I knew that if I told him, he would probably kill them before they even went to trial." She said.

"Well, good point." Calleigh said.

"I know." She said smiling.

Calleigh rolled her eyes smiling, making Katie chuckle.

They continued to make small talk.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Natalia asked.

"Well, I need you to give me an opinion on something." He said as he told her his plan.

"But only if you want to." He finished.

"Of course I want to, I think it's a great idea, Horatio." She said smiling.

He smiled and they got out of the hummer and inside of the building.

A few minutes later talking to the lady at the desk she said.

"Okay, just sign here and you're good to go." She said smiling.

They signed the sheet of paper and went back to the hummer with the papers and then drove back to CSI.

* * *

"Calleigh, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"How many guns do you actually have?"

Calleigh laughed at this. "Well, all together 153."

Katie's jaw dropped. "153?!"

"Yeah." Calleigh said chuckling.

"Wow. I knew you loved guns, but this much?"

"How did you know I loved guns?"

"Oh please, one look at you and everything screams Bulletgirl." She said chuckling.

"That much, eh?"

Katie laughed. "Yeah, defenitly." She smiled.

Calleigh just rolled her eyes smiling.

* * *

Horatio and Natalia arrived back at CSI and Horatio went to Katie as Natalia went to Kim.

"Katie, can I talk to you for a seco- oh no, Calleigh Duquesne you will not turn my daughter into a gun freak." He said as soon as he saw that Calleigh was showing Katie how to clean a gun.

They both burst out laughing at this comment.

"What?" Calleigh asked innocently making Katie laugh even more.

"Come on, Katie, I need to tell you something."

Then she turned serious. "O-kay?" She said, well, more asked as she followed Horatio.

When they were outside he showed her the papers causing her to crack into a huge grin. She hugged him.

"I love you daddy." She said as Horatio hugged her back and kissed her head.

"I love you too." He smiled. How he missed those words.

* * *

"Kim, honey, wake up." She said as she tried to shake Kim awake.

"No." She mumbled in her sleep. "I don't want to daddy. Don't hurt me." She started squirming under natalia's touch adn it broke her heart to see this young girl so broken.

"Kim, honey, it's me, Natalia."

Kim opened her eyes and stared groggily at Natalia.

"Hi." She smiled as she saw Natalia.

Natalia started tickling the little girl and she giggled.

"I'm up, i'm up" She half said, half giggled.

Natalia laughed and stopped tickling her.

'How i'd love to wake up to this every morning' Kim smiled at the thought.

"We have good news." Natalia said.


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: So someone asked me if Natalia and Horatio were married or just dating and the answer is they're married already.**

"We_ have good news." Natalia said._

"Okay, what is it?" Kim asked.

"Well, Katie is Horatio's daughter." Natalia started.

Kim looked at Natalia with shock expressed on her face.

"Yeah, and since she's his daughter, she's staying with us." Natalia continued.

Kim couldn't help the look of hurt that crossed her face as Natalia continued.

"And since she's staying with us, we thought that you should too, so we went and got adoption papers." She finished.

Kim's eyes lit up and now the look of hurt on her face was replaced with a huge grin.

Natalia smiled at seeing the girl so happy, these two girls deserved the best they could give and there was no doubt in Natalia's mind that she and Horatio would do whatever to see these girls happy.

Kim hugged Natalia and took off to go find her sister.

"Katie!" Kim squealed as she ran into her sister's arms. "I'm staying with you too." She said happily.

"I know, isn't that great?" Katie asked as she hugged the younger girl. Then Kim noticed Horatio and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"Thanks." She whipered. He smiled and held the girl tight to his chest.

* * *

Later that night the whole team went home and Eric was lying in bed when Calleigh joined him.

"What'ya thinkin' 'bout?" She asked.

He looked at her.

"I don't know, the girl's, H, Nat. I mean they've been through so much that it makes wanna kill the bastards that did this to them." He said angry.

"I know, Eric, me too. When I first talked to Katie, when she told me what this Brian guy and his friends had done and then when the officer burst into the interrogation room-"

"Whoa, whoa Cal, what happened with this officer, I didn't know about this." He said.

"Well, she was tellin' me 'bout what he did to her when some uniformed officer burst in. You should've seen her Eric, she was terrified. She let out a small scream and backed up so much into the wall that it looked like she might pass right through it. And the look in her eyes when she looked into mine, there was thiis haunted look, I don't know, scared, lost...I don't know Eric, but what I do know is that these girl's are going to need all the help they can get."

"Yeah, I know. And we're going to help them." He said.

She nodded as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Horatio and Natalia were puting the two girls to sleep in the guest room before heading off to their own.

They made small talk before falling asleep.

They woke up to a scream.

Thinking it was probably a nightmare, Natalia headed to the girl's room.

"HORATIO!" She screamed when she got there.

When Horatio got there, Katie was gone and Kim was in Natalia's arms crying her eyes out.

"What happened? Where's katie?"

"They took her." Natalia said.

"Who took her?"

"I don't know, when I got here,I found Kim on the floor and a van speeding off with no license plate."

"Damnit!" He cursed. He's just gotten his daughter back and in the blink of an eye, she was gone again.

"We'll get her back. I'm going to call Cal, Eric and Ry." She said as she took out his cellphone and he nodded.

"Duquesne."

"Calleigh, it's Natalia, we have a problem, a big one."

"What? What happened?"

"Katie was kidnapped."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Shit, okay, i'll get Eric and we'll be there in 20, have you told Ryan yet?"

"Yeah, he's on his way."

"Okay." And with that they hung up.

20 minutes later Cal and Eric arrived and joined Ryan in processing the scene.

When they got to the lab, Eric was examining a buisness card left at the scene. He called Horatio to say he had nothing on the card.

When Horatio looked at the name he was shocked.

"Eric, I know who he is, we go way back. He hated my guts, and I bet you he still does."

"Who is he? Where do you know him from?"

"I arrested him when I worked with the bomb squad, he said he'd get his revenge. 3 years later, he got out and Katie was taken."

"Okay, do you know where he lives?" Horatio nodded.

"Eric, I see you're still backed up, i'll get someone else to go with me, okay?"

Eric nodded and Horatio left to go find someone to go with him. Ryan was working on trace, natalia still had a few samples to process so that left Calleigh. He went down to ballistics where he found her firing off a gun.

"Hey Calleigh."

"Hey, Horatio. How you holdin' up?"

"Okay. I know who took her and I know where he lives, but I need someone to come with me in case they're there, but everyone's backed up."

"I'll go with you, did you call for backup already?"

He nodded. "Yes, I did."

They drove in the hummer to where this so called Bill Cole lived.

When they got there, they opened the door and walked in quietly not wanting to scare him so he wouldn't kill Katie.

They slowly enetered the house and fear crossed Calleigh's eyes. Horatio looked at her questioning and she nodded towards the pile of teenage clothes on the floor. His eyes teared up as they continued further into the house, when they got to a locked door, where they heard crying and whimpering coming from the room. This time it was Calleigh's turn to tear up as she heard Katie cry. She knew exactly what was happening behind that door.

The door busted open when an officer kicked it in.

As there was screaming. "MDPD! DON'T MOVE!"


	7. Chapter 7

_The door busted open when an officer kicked it in._

_As there was screaming "MDPD, DON'T MOVE!"_

And Calleigh entered the room with Horatio by her side. What they saw brought tears to their eyes.

Half their body's were covered by the blanket, but Horatio and Calleigh knew exactly what was going on under that blanket.

Katie looked at Calleigh and Horatio her eyes screaming 'HELP'.

Horatio sprung after the SOB and pulled him off his daughter. In the process, the blanket came with him, and before Katie could pull it back up, Calleigh saw blood, making her tear up even more.

Katie hugged the blanket to her as Calleigh nodded for Horatio and the other officers to take the guy out and let her take care of Katie they agreed and headed out leaving Calleigh and Katie in the room.

Calleigh moved closer to the young girl and sat beside her on the bed. Katie looked down embarrisingly, but Calleigh put her hand silently under her chin lifting the girls eyes to meet hers. "Look at me honey."

Katie reluctantly looked Calleigh in the eyes, but the moment she did, she broke down crying.

Calleigh took the girl into her arms and let her cry, shedding a few tears of her own.

She tucked a lock of hair behind the girls ear and whispered.

"Don't cry sweetie, it's going to be okay."

"I know." She whispered back.

"Listen honey, I know you're bleeding down there, we need to get you to the hospital, okay?"

"How do you know?"

"Cause I saw it, now come on before you lose a lot of blood."

She nodded and started to get up, but stopped.

Calleigh looked at her and she looked up at Calleigh.

"My clothes" She whispered "I just have my shirt on, I don't have any underwear or anything."

"Okay, it's okay, i'll go get them for you."

She nodded. "Don't let them come in, please." She pleaded with Calleigh, she just nodded.

Calleigh went to get the young girls clothes and came back with them.

"Here you go."

The young girl got dressed. They started walking but then...

"OW!" Katie yelped in pain as she put a hand down there.

Calleigh was startled at the sudden yelpin pain and looked at the girl, now grabbing her parts.

When Calleigh looked at where the girl was grabbing to see a lot more blood coming out, thankfully, Horatio had already called an ambulance and the paramedics were waiting so they put her on an ambulance and took her to the hospital. Calleigh rode with her and Horatio followed, calling Natalia in the process.

"Boa Vista." She answered.

"Natalia, it's Horatio."

"Horatio, is everything alright?" She asked worry filling her voice.

"No, Katie was just taken to the hospital, severe bleeding on her genital area. We don't knowwhat happened yet, but Calleigh is with her in the ambulance and i'm following. Just stay with Kim for now,alright?"

"Alright, but let me know how things turn out, okay?"

"Yeah, love you."

"Love you too, bye." And they hung up.

They spent a few hours in the waiting room before the doctor came out.

"Hi, i'm doctor Alexander, i'm treating Katie and we had to stitch her up in her genital area." The doctor noticed Horatio tear up and decided to talk to Calleigh.

"Could you come with me, ma'am?" She directed to Calleigh.

Calleigh nodded and followed the doctor.

"I didn't feel comfortble telling this to him, but i'll say it to you."

Calleigh nodded and waited for the female doctor to continue.

The doctor looked down at her feet.

"In all the time that i've worked here, i've never seen anything like this, this is horrendous, and I hope you catch the sick son of a bitch that did this. I don't normally curse, but God, it's just one of the worst cases i've ever had and I worked with pretty bad ones." The doctor finished.

Calleigh nodded at her and looked away for a moment before looking at the doctor again.

"Thanks." The doctor just nodded and took off.

Calleigh went towards Katie's room and saw Horatio there with her. She decided to give them a minute alone.

When Horatio came back out he said he was going back to the lab and put the bastard in jail. She nodded and watched him leave before going into Katie's room.

"Hey." She said as she sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Hey." The girl said.

"How're ya feelin'?"

"Good, I guess." She shrugged.

"You know you can talk to me, right?"

She looked at Calleigh and sighed.

"I, he hurt me reall bad this time, he'dnever done it so brutally. I...it hurt." She whispered the last part.

"I know, honey." She said as she hugged the young girl.

"Thanks for being here for me." She said.

"There's no need to thank me." Calleigh smiled and Katie smiled back.

* * *

Two days later Katie was being discharged.

They headed home and when they got to Natalia and Horatio's house, everyone from the team was there and there was a sign of 'Welcome Home' on the wall.

Katie smiled as she walke din and everyone screamed "SURPRISE!" She giggled and laughed with them, and now she truly believed that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**A\N: I know, stupid ending, but I never know how to end a story so I always look like an idiot when it comes to endings LOL sorry guys, but I really hoped you liked it and stay tuned for my next story. :D**


End file.
